Courting Disaster!
Courting Disaster! is the 20th episode of The Raccoons. Premise After Cyril Sneer is heard talking about making a proposal at Lady Baden-Baden's party, and the Pigs accidently send her the wrong letter, it seems that the two are going to get married. Things take a turn for the worse when it turns out that Mr. Knox is in love with Lady Baden-Baden too, and soon Knox and Cyril are ducking it out for her hand in marriage. Meanwhile, Cedric is torn over the situation. Plot After misunderstanding words from Cyril, Lady Baden-Baden thinks the aardvark is in love with her. Of course, Mr. Knox, seeing this can be an easy way for him to obtain even more money, courts her as well. Both Cyril and Knox strenuously vie for Lady Baden-Baden's hand while it is proposed that a gentleman's duel transpire to determine who her husband should be. But at long last, Knox is actually victorious and while Cyril feels bad about not giving Cedric a mother, things are still good. Characters *Bert *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden *Lady Penelope Banyos (mentioned) *Mr. Mammoth *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *Sidekick *Snag *Sophia Songs * Got Me Singing * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Trivia * Sophia is the social columnist for the Evergreen Standard, and sometimes Bert takes her place. * Apparently, Cedric enjoys cooking. And Mr. Mammoth is a dear friend of Lady Baden-Baden. * Cyril talks a bit about Cedric's mother - that "she was a wonderful lady" and "really knew how to make money". This is the only time in the series she is mentioned. * During the scene where the pigs find a location for Cyril and Lady Baden-Baden's honeymoon, Pig Three suggests the Porkonos. A picture of it has the word "Hinton" on it, a reference to Hinton Animation Studios, where they animated for the show. * This episode marks the second time we see Cyril wear his top hat and suit. Quotes :Lady Baden-Baden: I do hope to see more of you at these functions. :Cyril: (muttering) If there was any more of you at these functions, there wouldn't be room for anybody else! :Lady Baden-Baden: Cyril, if you must insist on having pigs in the house, could you at least dress them up a bit? I have all my domestics wearing neckties. (She leaves) :Cyril: (To the Pigs) The only neckties I have in mind for you three walking sausages are made out of rope! :Cyril: I loved your mother. :Cedric: Really Pop? :Cyril: Yeah. She really knew how to make money! :Melissa: Who do you want to win? :Lady Baden-Baden: Well, Mr Knox is so, so, you know! And Mr Sneer is so, so, you know! :Melissa: We do! :Melissa: We've come to congratulate you! :Schaeffer: And wish you good luck! :Cyril: Thanks! I'll need it... :Pig One: It's a bird! :Pig Two: It's a plane! :Pig Three: No! It's Superclam! Gallery 3D6866AD-566E-4341-B37A-76CDEC826DA0.png 01A9B040-4481-49EB-A7BD-050B75FE0EB9.png E27293EB-4D46-4638-B9C2-65489ECFD1DD.png How Romantic!.jpg ECFE194F-32C9-48C3-BDD6-3A53767ECF64.png 72376CA2-D942-4356-9D6E-9D64948DC1B5.jpeg D13906EF-E7EC-4F66-8CB4-6C08681361DE.jpeg 0FE1B145-D96F-4D9D-AA96-B34192775159.png Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes